Atlas (God of War)
Atlas is one of the many enemies that Kratos encounters on his journeys. He serves as part of the final boss with Persephone in God of War: Chains of Olympus. Appearance Atlas is a titan and presumably one of the tallest. The most notable thing about Atlas is that he has four arms instead of two. History The Great War When Kratos encounters Atlas for the second time, he mentioned that during the Great War, Hades nearly ripped the soul out of Cronos, but Altas managed to rescue him. Despite him rescuing Cronos, Hades, with the help of Poseidon, manage to rip the soul of Atlas. After his soul was ripped out, Atlas was one of the first of the Titans to be imprisoned in the pits of Tartarus. ''God of War: Chains of Olympus'' Atlas' Escape After Kratos completed the task of killing the Basilisk, he noticed that the sun has dropped from the sky. It turns out that Atlas somehow escaped from Tartarus and kidnapped Helios. As Kratos made his way throughout Tartarus, he eventually found out that someone freed Atlas intentionally. It turned out that Persephone was the one who let Atlas free, because she found out that he was the only one who could rip Helios out of the sky and use his power to destroy a pillar that, if destroyed, would collapse the world, destroying it, and the Underworld. Confronting Atlas While Kratos was confronting Persephone, the goddess tried to distract Kratos by wrapping her wings around him, and telling him to be with his daughter. With that distraction, Persephone called forth Atlas to crush Kratos to death. But Kratos managed to move out the way and managed to tie up Atlas' arms to the world, leaving him trapped. New Imprisonment After Persephone was killed, her death caused an explosion that destroyed part of the pillar where Atlas was trapped, leaving him to forever carry the world on his shoulders. Atlas asked Kratos if the gods would help him. He warned Kratos that they would meet again and that he will regret serving the Gods of Olympus. God of War Though Atlas does not appear in God of War, there is a trial inside Pandora's Temple called the Challenge of Atlas. When Kratos enters a chamber known as the Chamber of Atlas, he encounters a statue of Atlas (which looks nothing like the actual Titan of Endurance). Kratos notice that something was wrong, the giant iron ball that suppose to resemble the world is on the ground, instead on Atlas' shoulders. Kratos had to find the key which was known as the Handle of Atlas to wind the orb back into position. He does this by avoiding buzzsaws, climbing cliffs and a bunch of other dangerous obstacles. After he found the key and placed the world back where it belongs, he processed to pull a lever, which cause the statue to toss the orb onto the door behind Kratos, causing it to open the sealed door. God of War II Years later, after Kratos killed Icarus and acquired his wings, he comes across Atlas, still holding the world on his shoulders. In order to reach the end of the Great Chasm, Kratos had to destroy Atlas' Chains of Torment to open a hole and climb out of the Great Chasm. After he reached and destroyed the Chains of Torment, this relieved part of Atlas' burden but got his attention in the process. The Titan was not pleased to see the mortal who put this punishment on him and tried to crush Kratos with his fingers, but fails. Kratos told Atlas that he now sought to destroy the gods for their betrayal and asked Atlas for his help to reach the Sisters of Fate. At first, he didn't want to help Kratos and attempts to crush Kratos again. After Kratos tells Atlas he was planning to kill Zeus with the Blade of Olympus, he tells him about the creation of the Blade of Olympus. He eventually decides to help Kratos, by taking him to the other side of the Great Chasm and giving him the Atlas Quake. Powers and Abilities Atlas is a titan, so he has great Physical Strength. He's probably one of the strongest beings since he's holding the entire world on his shoulders. It also seems that Atlas doesn't need to eat or sleep, because he's forever punished to hold the world on his shoulders and he never seems to physically look hungry or tired. And since Atlas is a titan, it's also likely that he's immortal. He is able to use magic related to the earth, and was able to grant the last of that power to Kratos. Gallery Chains of Atlas. Atlas vs Kratos.jpg|Kratos tying up Atlas' arms. Atlas (GoWCoO).jpg|Atlas after Kratos chained Atlas' arms to the world. Trivia *Atlas is probably the only Titan that is still alive because, if he dies, the world would be destroyed. *Atlas is the only Titan that doesn't appear during the 2nd Great War. *He's the only Titan that has more than two arms; to be precise, he has four of them. *In Chains of Olympus, Atlas is voiced by; Fred Tatasciore, and in God of War II, he's voiced by the late Michael Clarke Duncan. *It's interesting to note that when Kratos ties up Atlas hands with the Chains of Torment, he only tied up two of Atlas' arms, and yet in the cutscene that follows, all four of his arms are chained up. Either there was a mistake, or all of his strength comes from all four of his arms instead of two of them, and if he tries to unwrap the chains, he would cause the world to collapse on top of him. *In the original God of War, Kratos encountered a the Statue of Atlas that was created by the great architect; Pathos Verdes III. Unlike the real Atlas, which was a giant four armed Titan with stone-like skin, this statue greatly resembles a human. This maybe an indicate that Pathos didn't know what the real Atlas looked like. **The theory is most likely due to the fact that Atlas was imprisoned during the Titanomachy, which occurred long before Pathos was even born. The Gods most likely did not tell Pathos the real form of Atlas, probably because they did not think he was worthy of being portrayed in a statue. **It's also likely that Pathos could predict the future as the statue was created years before Atlas was chained by Kratos to forever hold the world on his shoulders. Navigation de:Atlas (God of War) Category:Redeemed Category:Brutes Category:God Of War Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Immortals Category:Mythology Villains Category:Theology Villains Category:Minion Category:Necessary Evil Category:On & Off Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Giant Category:Monsters Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Related to Hero